


Summoner Support Conversations

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A - Freeform, Multi, SUMMONERS NAME IS EVANGELINE, Support Chains, all the supports :>, and s!!, b - Freeform, bc i really hate my name, bc when you can't update your other stories add a new one, but i want to change it when im okder, c - Freeform, my real name isn't evangeline, so i usually use evangeline, will add more characters as they come, yeah thats right bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: How the heroes' supports with my summoner, Evangeline, would go.





	Summoner Support Conversations

 

_Summoner Evangeline is carrying heavy boxes loaded with supplies for commander anna_

 

 **Evangeline:** Whew! that should be the last of them!

 

 **Alfonse:** Evangeline! your face is flushed, are you feeling alright?

 

 **Evangeline:** Yeah, I’m feeling fine Alfonse. you should stop worrying about me so much, I’m far from frail.

 

 **Alfonse:** Yes, and I understand that, but your fit to faint! maria! sakura! could you come over and have a look at the Evangeline, please?!

 

 **Evangeline:** Prince Alfonse! would you please refrain from taking my heroes from their duties to needlessly baby me!?

  

**Alfonse :** (her heroes?) but Evangeline, you need to look after yourself! what if you were to faint now? or if you’re running a bad fever once again and won’t tell anybody?

 

**Evangeline:** Alfonse. you have a country to run and a sister to look after. go tend to both of those things while I tend to my duties

 

_ *Alfonse watches silently as she walks away and begins apologizing to Maria and Sakura for ‘wasting their time and bothering them both’. both priestesses assure her that that was not the case, that she could never bother them. the summoner smiles and walks away, leaving Alfonse confused* _

  
  


**_*C Support Achieved!*_ **

  
  


**Alfonse:** Summoner Evangeline! may I have a word, please?

 

**Evangeline:** Hm? what’s up Alfonse?

 

 **Alfonse:** Tell me, what was your closest relationship like in your world, and with whom, may I ask?

 

 **Evangeline:** My closest relationship… was probably with my best friend. They were always there to let me lean on them and were ready to help me 24/7. Not to mention the kindest person you’d ever meet.

 

 **Alfonse:** Was?

 

 **Evangeline:** Yes, they… went away for a long time without telling me. And the last I heard they’re happily married. Which at our age, in my opinion, is a little silly. Oh, I’ve never even told you my age! I’m 19.

 

 **Alfonse:** It surprises me a great deal that you have not mentioned your family once in the entire time you have been in Askr. Could your relationship be strained, perhaps?

 

**Evangeline:** I wouldn’t exactly put our relationship as strained, I’d be more inclined to say it strained me. You see, my mother worked very often and because of that neither me nor my siblings saw her that often. So I took on her place in the family house, did the cooking, made sure my older siblings spent as much time as possible with my younger siblings, made sure they did their homework, handled chores and made chore charts for my siblings, so-on-so-on.

 

 **Alfonse:** Could these possibly be the reasons you are so inclined to not accept assistance with anything?

 

**Evangeline:** !!! P-pardon?

 

 **Alfonse:** Is that the reason you have such bad trust issues?

 

**Evangeline:** so you got me to open up to you just to criticise me!? I’ll have to excuse myself, prince Alfonse.

 

 **Alfonse:** Evangeline, wait!

  
  
  


**_*B Support Achieved!*_ **

  
  
  


**Evangeline:** Prince Alfonse, may I have a moment of your time?

 

**Alfonse:** (She’s actually speaking to me!) Yes, what do you need?

 

**Evangeline:** I’d like to formally apologise for my behaviour the other day. It wasn’t right of me to shout at you, or to immediately accuse you of criticising me. Please forgive me.

 

**Alfonse:** Hey now. There’s no need to be like that. I understand why you accused me of such, and if anything, I should be the one apologising to you.

 

**Evangeline:** No, Alfonse. I shouldn’t talk to people like that, especially when they’re just trying to help. Mother would kill me if she ever heard me.

 

**Alfonse:** Oh? I do hope you mean figuratively, Evangeline.

 

**Evangeline:** …

 

**Alfonse:** (conversation for another day, alfonse, don’t question it) Can you promise me one thing, please?

 

**Evangeline:** Well, that really depends on what you’re going to say, but shoot anyway, I suppose.

 

**Alfonse:** Can you please come to me when you have any problems in the future. I want to be there for you, even if I can’t be half the person your best friend was, I will always be there for you.

 

**Evangeline:**  Oh, Alfonse. You truly are too good for me. What did I ever do to deserve someone as kind and patient as you?

 

**Alfonse:**  I know you deserve much more than you think.

 

**Evangeline:** I promise, Alfonse. Thank you for being there.

  
  


**_*A Support Achieved!*_ **

  
  


**Alfonse:** Evangeline! You disappeared after the war council meeting this morning, where were you? I was worried sick!

 

**Evangeline:** Ha! I went into town with Saias. He wanted to buy something and wanted company, sorry for worrying you. Did something urgent happen?

 

**Alfonse:**  Well no. Not exactly. I… Look, we need to speak in private.

 

**Evangeline** **:** So something did happen?

 

**Alfonse:** Come now, I really cannot discuss this where there could be ears anywhere. We’re going to my chambers.

 

_ *Alfonse grabs her hand and begins leading her away.* _

 

**Evangeline:** Al, I’m getting worried, what’s going on? Why’d you lock the door?

 

**Alfonse:** Summoner, you know how much I fear the day you may be taken away from us. You know how much I appreciate the help around here, and to always have someone very dear to me very close at all times is very important.

 

**Evangeline** **:** I’m not quite sure I understand.

 

**Alfonse:**  Tell me, is it truly necessary for you to return home? Would your siblings have someone else to take care of them.

 

**Evangeline** **:** The days of taking care of my siblings are far behind me, they are all nearly adults now, and have my older brothers and sisters. So I suppose, it’s not totally necessary for me to return home.

 

**Alfonse:**  Good. I would like for you to remain here in Askr with us. With me. I will need help once I take over as king of this kingdom.

 

**Evangeline** **:** Uh, a-as your advisor?

 

**Alfonse:** No, Evangeline. As my queen.

 

**Evangeline** **:** !!!

 

**Alfonse:**  Truth be told, I never intended to get close to you. I was terrified of losing another dear friend like I did with Zacharias. I even began pushing Anna and Sharena away. I did not want to through that kind of pain again, nor would I ever wish it on my worst enemy.

 

**Evangeline** **:** Oh Alfonse…

 

**Alfonse:** But you three were relentless and stubborn, and wouldn’t let me put distance between us. And for that, I am ever grateful… because spending time with you has made me realise that it’s much better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all.

 

**Evangeline** **:** Alfonse… I don’t know what to say.

 

**Alfonse:**  How about a yes? Or a no. It’s quite alright if love somebody else, I will be happy for you either wa- AH ! Evangeline, my neck, you’re strangling me!

 

**Evangeline** **:** Of course I love you, you stupid prince! And I also didn’t want to get close to you because I was afraid of losing you, like I did with my best friend. Or I would barely see you, like with my mom. But I love you too.

**Alfonse:**  Let’s begin again, shall we? Summoner Evangeline, would you do me the highest honor of becoming my wife and queen of the Askran kingdom?

 

**Evangeline** **:** Oh yes, of course, I will, alfonse!

 

**Alfonse:**   I will do my best to make sure you’re always happy here, my love.

 

_***S Support achieved!*** _

  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
